


My Favourite Pastime

by Drarrelie



Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Banter, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Facebook: The Pen15 is Mightier, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Napping, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie
Summary: Sometimes, sharing an office with your secret crush means sharing parts of your lives that you would've been better off without.This work is part of a series of connected weekly drabbles written during 2020.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 52 Weeks of Drarry [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612318
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	My Favourite Pastime

**Author's Note:**

> [@hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) drabble challenge, weekly prompts #349:  
> 1\. Ravenclaw  
> 2\. ~~Reducio~~  
>  3\. Riding
> 
> The Pen15 is Mightier weekly drabble prompt: Nap
> 
> Thank you for the beta, [adavison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adavison) 💙

Quill rasping on parchment might just be the most soothing sound. It reminds me of quiet afternoons with Mother in the sunroom, me reading and her catching up on her correspondence.

A soft whimper interrupts my peace, and I look up from my half-finished report just in time to catch sight of Potter shifting on the sofa. He’s dreaming, and I fear it’s a nightmare, until…

“Mmm, yes… so good…”

I blink, transfixed. He is writhing and moaning, and his shirt is riding up, exposing skin…

 _Fuck_.

I swallow, mouth dry.

“Potter, wake up.”

I studiously ignore the roughness in my voice.

Potter stirs awake from his nap and eventually sits up, adjusting his rumpled clothing — _thank Merlin_. He looks so soft, so vulnerable, and I’m compelled to say something before I melt into a puddle.

“Your beauty sleep didn’t seem to help.”

I’m instantly awarded with a delicious death glare.

“Hey, don’t blame me if you’re tired. I’m not setting you up with all those hot dates who keep you up all night on a weekday.”

“For the sixteenth time,” Potter sighs, rolling his eyes, “I had Teddy sleeping over. He had nightmares. End of story.”

“Don’t you mean fairy-tale?” I smirk. I know he speaks the truth, but Potter-baiting has always been my favourite pastime, and it’s never more satisfying than when he’s newly awake. I wait for him to open his mouth before adding: “And actually, I think that’s the eighteenth time now.”

The intended retort turns into a frustrated groan. “Gah! You’re such a bloody Ravenclaw sometimes.”

“Says the sappy Hufflepuff.”

Don’t ask me to explain it; it’s just what we do. It’s what makes this often trying and tedious work fun.

Potter gets to his feet and walks over to his desk, muttering something unintelligible as he starts going over his folders. I leave him to it, letting him settle in for several minutes before breaking the silence.

“You talk in your sleep.”

“I— What?” Potter looks up, agape, and I revel in the blush colouring his cheeks. “W-what did I say?”

“Let’s just say, you seemed to enjoy yourself…”

I wink. He groans. My cock twitches. I ignore it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and cherish any and all feedback you’re willing to give me — kudos, comments and recommendations are my primary life sources.
> 
> For more interaction, please find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/drarrelie)


End file.
